


A rude awakening.

by dorkygabriel



Series: Casper the not so friendly ghost [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, ghost!keith, i got carried away with prompts lmao and here we are, its clearly implied that keiths dead but id hope youd know that going into a ghost au, keith is a ghost, keith just wants to be scary but lance is Not Having It, lance is annoyed at said ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Lance is living with a ghost. A ghost who strives to annoy him as much as possible.





	A rude awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof
> 
> I saw this post http://thescriptorium.tumblr.com/post/137416610897/ghost-aus and some of them just screamed klance to me, and naturally, I had to write for it straight away. This definitely won't be the only thing I write for this au, because I kind of love it.
> 
> I used to only write canon verse stuff, but new year new me I guess lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance’s house was haunted. He’s known for a while. He used to get freaked out whenever something would move by itself, fall of a shelf, or a cold chill would breeze by him, but he was very, very used to it by now. And very, very annoyed by it. Whoever this ghost was, whatever unsolved issues they had, he wished they just keep him out of it. He’s had to replace some of his favourite mugs, plates, and ornaments because of this ghost. They owe him a lot. Not to mention the months of rent they should be paying.

So, now, this was a daily part of his life. And for the most part, he’d gotten pretty good at saving his prized possessions from an untimely, unfair death by ghost. But this ghost has never showed itself to him. Sometimes he wished it would, just so he could give it a piece of his mind. There was another downside to never having seen it, either, his friends are skeptical; he could never say for certain it was a ghost because he’d never  _ seen  _ it, but Lance knew the years worth of plate pushing was enough to believe it himself. 

“Look, Lance, it’s just - nothing’s ever happened when I’m here. And I’m here a lot.” Hunk mentioned when the topic was inevitably brought up while he was over.

“Yeah, that’s because this ghost likes to show me up!” He raised his voice as he spoke, staring off into the distance at nothing.

Hunk watched him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you.. Talking to it?”

“Yeah, Hunk, we’re just having a lovely conversation about its bestfriend, Casper the Friendly Ghost.” Lance’s voice was thick with sarcasm, as he gave his friend an incredulous look.

“Well, I don’t know! I wouldn’t be surprised!”

Lance groaned. “I know you think it’s crazy. But if you lived here - if you had to pay for all of the broken plates and mugs, you’d believe it.” 

“There’s gotta be a logical explanation.”

“There is. Some dick died, is angry about it, and has decided to take it out on my fine china.” 

“I meant logical, like, scientific. Vibrations, or something.” 

Lance glared at Hunk. “Vibrations.” 

“Yeah! Like, is there any nearby railways or anything?”

“Hunk, I live in the middle of a town. The nearest railway is 20 minutes away.” 

“Well, I’m sure there’s something.” Hunk shrugged.

Lance was happy to let that be the end of the conversation. As much as he usually wished the ghost would leave him alone, the only time he wanted it around, it wouldn’t show, which just gave him another reason to hate it. Still, he never let the multitude of ghost conversations ruin the time he spent with his friends, always finding ways to swiftly move on to other conversations and enjoying their time together. In between watching movies, ordering food and playing video games, they lost track of time and didn’t realise how late it’d gotten. So, by around midnight, Hunk took his leave. Lance waved him off at the door, and only closed it once he’d watched Hunk drive off.

As soon as he got back into his apartment and sat back down on the sofa, the small clock placed on his shelf started to wobble. Lance glared over at the empty space.

“Now you show up? Really? Do you love watching me make a fool out of myself or something?”

The only answer he got was the clock falling off the shelf. Since it wasn’t easily breakable (he’d learnt his lesson of having breakable things on high surfaces), he didn’t give the ghost the satisfaction of getting up to pick it up.

“Sadist.” He grumbled angrily, putting the TV back on to drown out the thoughts of the annoying ghost he lived with.

A few hours and numerous episodes of a random sitcom later, Lance retired to bed. He went through his usual nightly routine and happily snuggled into his bed, tired and ready to get some rest. 

But of course, when you live with a ghost whose only purpose in life is to annoy you, sleep doesn’t come easy. It started with a bang on his bedroom door. Lance ignored it, closing his eyes tighter and trying to fall asleep. The banging came again, louder and for longer this time. Lane huffed, pulling his pillow over his head in hopes that it would muffle the sounds. It didn’t. The ghost moved from the door, instead choosing to throw one of his books at the wall. 

Lance groaned loudly, kicking his legs for emphasis to show he was annoyed. “You don’t scare me, you know!” 

Clearly, that just made the ghost want to work harder to scare Lance, and it wanted to up its game. Multiple books began to fly off the shelf, Lance’s door swung open with a bang and started opening and closing rapidly, and to top it all off, the light started flickering on and off. 

Tired and grumpy, Lance sat up in his bed, watching it all happen without a hint of fear in his face, only anger and a glare in his eyes. 

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up, dude!” He yelled. Suddenly all the books in the air dropped to the floor, the door closed, and the lights turned off. 

“Thank you.” Lance all but growled, tone more bitter than grateful. “I have neighbours, you know.” 

He was happy with his win under all his anger, and was just about to lie back down and claim his victory with a nice, long, uninterrupted sleep. But no, the ghost he lived with was annoying  _ and  _ stubborn. A bright white light illuminated his room, enough to cause Lance to squint and shield his eyes with his hand. It died down after a second, and Lance slowly opened his eyes again. However, he wasn’t met with the empty room he wanted to be met with.

Floating in mid air, with some glow still around its figure, was a disheveled, angry looking ghost, longish black hair flowing down in front of its lowered head. He looked very ready to attack Lance with all the powers of a thousand suns, but Lance wasn’t having it. He just raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that he was used to giving his younger siblings when they went against his very stern word of warning, and he was about to scold them. 

“Is that supposed to scare me?” 

The ghost didn’t answer, instead began to float menacingly towards Lance, who crossed his arms. “It isn’t working. Give it up.”

The ghost kept moving, thinking Lance was putting up a brave front. It came up to his face, only centimetres away from his nose. Lance still didn’t flinch. He kept staring the ghost down, his grouchiness giving him all the braveness and anger he needed. The ghost remained there for a minute, before slowly lifting his head. 

“Boo.” He muttered in a hoarse, gravelly voice. 

“Boo to you too.” Lance quipped. 

Underneath his front, though, his heart did begin to race. Not out of fear, god no, this ghost couldn’t scare him even when it tried. His heart raced because when the ghost lifted his head, his hair fell away from his face, revealing stunning features, including the bright purple eyes that he wouldn’t be surprised if they were staring directly into his soul. Why did his ghost, his  _ annoying  _ ghost, have to be so attractive? 

Luckily, he didn’t sense Lance’s increased heart rate, instead he just floated back away and dropped the scare act, landing on the floor softly. He looked over at Lance, arms crossed, clearly offended that his scare tactics didn’t work. 

“Why aren’t you scared?” 

“The only thing I am is tired. Will you let me sleep now?” 

The ghost grumbled, walking over to Lance’s bedroom door and phasing through it. Lance gave a sigh of relief and slowly let himself fall backwards against his pillow. His eyes closed, and he smiled as he felt himself drift on the edge of consciousness... Until he was shocked awake by the sound of a plate dropping against his kitchen floor. He screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! 
> 
> Keith just wants to scare someone but a tired, grouchy Lance is a fearless Lance. 
> 
> I've highkey already fallen in love with the dynamic of this, so I'm literally going to go write more as soon as this is posted. Probably just going to continue to write little snippets of their life. I hope y'all like it as much as I do.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be super appreciated! <3


End file.
